Fasttrack (Earth-32)/Dimension 1
Fasttrack is the Omnitrix's 1.5 DNA sample of a Citrakayah from Chalybeas in Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Appearance Ben as Fasttrack Fasttrack has his Ultimate Alien appearance. Albedo as Negative Fasttrack Negative Fasttrack has Fasttrack's Ultimate Alien appearance, but his blue fur is the same shade as Negative Arctiguana's and the black parts have grey highlights. Negative Fasttrack - BTOU.png|Albedo as Negative Fasttrack Powers and Abilities Powers * Citrakayah Physiology: Being a Citrakayah, Fasttrack possesses all the powers, abilities and weaknesses of that species. ** Enhanced Metabolism: Fasttrack possesses a metabolism adapted to the rigors of a hyper accelerated lifestyle, gaining several enhanced attributes. ** Enhanced Speed: Fasttrack possesses speed superior to that of a human's. Examples of his speed include: Running from Undetown's Hot Spot to a Mr. Smoothy store in under one minute and searching the entirety of Dimension 23's Bellwood in less than five. While his top speed is unknown, it can be increased through continuous practice. Currently, Fasttrack is able to exceed Mach 1, the speed of sound. *** Tornado Creation: Fasttrack possesses the ability to create powerful tornadoes by rapidly spinning his arms in a circular motion, knocking back or pinning down opponents, or by running around them in a circle, lifting them up. *** Static Electricity Generation: Fasttrack possesses the ability to generate static electricity whilst running and "sting" opponents via touch, temporarily stunning them. *** Molecular Destabilization: Fasttrack possesses the ability to rapidly vibrate his molecules, enabling him to phase through objects and people. By doing the same to an object's molecules, he can force it to violently explode. ** Enhanced Strength: Fasttrack possesses strength superior to that of a Kineceleran's, able to carry heavy cargo and people over long distances without slowing down. ** Enhanced Jumping: Fasttrack's strength extends to his legs, able to leap several feet in the air. Combined with his great speed, he can climb almost any surface. ** Enhanced Reflexes: Fasttrack possesses reflexes superior to that of a human's, able to react almost instantaneously to any threat. ** Enhanced Agility: Fasttrack possesses agility superior to that of a human's. With his great speed, he becomes almost untouchable in the battlefield. ** Enhanced Stamina: Fasttrack possesses stamina superior to that of a human's, able to exert himself for long periods of time without resting. ** Sharp Spikes: Fasttrack possesses sharp spikes on his forearms, which can be used whilst running for cutting and tearing through objects. Weaknesses * Deceleration: While Fasttrack has no problem accelerating, there have been cases when he has difficulty slowing down when reaching high speeds. History Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *Fasttrack first appeared in It's...Echo Echo Time!. **Fasttrack ran to Plumbers' Headquarters. **Fasttrack ran to downtown Bellwood. *In A Day in the Life of A Hero, **Fasttrack ran to a Mr. Smoothy store. *In 99 For A Change, **Fasttrack followed Albedo of Dimension 99 as XLR8. *In Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, **Fasttrack searched the ghost city of the Dimension 23 version of Bellwood. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''It's...Echo Echo Time!'' (first appearance; x2) *''A Day in the Life of A Hero'' *''99 For A Change'' *''Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension'' Trivia *His appearance does not change despite the Omnitrix's 1.5 recalibration in Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension. *Credits for the Negative Fasttrack image go to ChamAmazing. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Citrakayahs Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000